internetboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Jones
Michael is a member of the Internet Box Podcast and is known to get mad at Mike for his stupidity, and just about everyone else. Before turning into the cutie he is now, he used to be quite a fatty. Michael is currently engaged to Lindsay Tuggey. Engagement to Lindsay Tuggey On the 156th Rooster Teeth Podcast, it was announced that Michael and Lindsay got together and are in a relationship. On the 175th Rooster Teeth Podcast, Burnie Burns asks Lindsay if the ring she was wearing was an engagement ring. Lindsay said it was not but did say it was a promise ring, hinting to the possibility that they will one day get married. It was announced by Michael in Episode 65 that they are now engaged. YouTube Fame Prior to being hired at Rooster Teeth full time, Michael spent his time on making YouTube videos. His appealing charm and constant cussing towards his subscribers and everybody else eventually led to him getting noticed from the guys at Achievement Hunter. They hired him to produce a series where he would yell and scream at a video game like a maniac and occasionally even quit the game. Michael would make this series, Rage Quit, and would send the videos in to Achievement Hunter. After a few months he was invited to visit their office in Austin, Texas. During this trip, he was offered a job there but initially declined. However, when the offer was given again later, he enthusiastically accepted. One of his most grandiose Rage Quit moments of all time is where he actually destroyed his Xbox 360 because of a game called Catherine. Rooster Teeth Michael does a series for Achievement Hunter called Rage Quit. He also makes achievement guides and appears in many of their Let's Plays. Occasionally, Michael also does the RT recap. Recently he bet Gavin that he could eat a 5 lb cherry gummy bear in an hour and a half. This was shown in a live stream, but 52 minutes in and after only eating the head, he surrendered. He then proceeded to projectile vomit into a toilet while Gavin laughed and filmed it. Forming the Internet Box Michael had set a goal to to create a podcast that would compete against the crappy, unoriginal Drunk Tank Podcast (never forget). In order to create a successful podcast he then gathered the most retarded humans he knows: Ray: The Exodia Tamer, Mike: The Pony Boy, Barbara: The Best Community Manager, Andrew: The Red Faced Fuck, Dylon: The Youngling, and Lindsay: The Plot Spoiler. Bromance with Ray (Brownman) Michael and Ray met over AHTV and since then they have had a beautiful friendship. Michael claims that Ray has had an impact on his life and was a factor in Michael choosing to finally accept the job at Rooster Teeth. Since then they have done videos together and of course starred together on the amazing Internet Box podcast. Hatred for Gavin Free While working for Achievement Hunter, Michael has to constantly deal with Gavin's idiotic and stupid behavior. Michael always talks about how much he hates and how stupid he is. In episode 2 of Let's Play Minecraft, Michael brutally attacked Gavin for getting an achievement he was not supposed to get. And when Michael plays Minecraft he plays in a profile that he made called "I hate Gavin." Michael also thinks about one day killing Gavin because of his idiotic behavior towards Michael. Despite Michael's claim that he hates Gavin they are actually very good friends. Jewish or Jersey Shore? A common question the philosophers ponder is whether Michael is Jewish or Jersey Shore. But the only person that can answer the question is the chosen one . "Michael can't be Jewish or jersey shore since he's a ginger and ginger's aren't people. Therefore any ideas of racism that you may call my posts are obsolete since, once again, ginger's aren't people." Subjects of Rage *Gavino Free *Mike Kroon *video games * Dragon Dildos * Crackdown 2 Relationship with Lindsay Tuggey On the 156th Rooster Teeth Podcast, it was announced that Michael and Lindsay Tuggey got together and are in a relationship and as of Episode 65, Michael announced that they got engaged. ----